The Equivalent of
by Lecture
Summary: Harry has to do an extra credit project to please his professor. Complete! -
1. Chapter 1

**The Equivalent of…**

**Warning: boy/boy Yaoi so if ya don't like go play in traffic.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or anything else *shifty eyes* you got that.  
**

**Pairing: harry/snape**

**Summary: Harry has to do an extra credit project to please his professor.**

**Lecture- I don't feel like commenting but, I really would like more fanfics centered around his time in the classroom instead of him being married against his will, and then grows to like it. there are to many that are to similar. Lets get going.**

_**It's not rape just surprise sex!-I have no clue who said this.**_

**Harry was leaning against Snape's desk. It was a long desk with nothing but a neat stack of papers and a cylinder full of ink blot pens, and feather quills. The desk was a deep glossy black, and had a finish of green. That was of course slytherin orientated. There were so many drawers, to many to count *probably a charm*. It was after class and Harry was in professor Snape's private office, alone, awaiting judgment on an extra credit potion, assigned to him a week ago. It was a healthy stimulant mixture. Snape had the bottle in his thin hands, the bottle seemed like it had thick glass and was filled with deep dark blue liquid, and affixed to the top was a slanted glass cork. Harry shook slightly, truthfully he was more than a bit paranoid about being alone with the potions masters.**

"**Calm yourself. I can feel your nerves from here Potter!" saying the last bit with some form of annoyance and disdain. **

**He pulled the cork from the bottle, his right hand moving in a twisting motion. Apparently the best way to evaluate this type of potion was to taste it. Which is what he proceeded to do.**

**Snape was, for some reason, across the room. He was facing away from Harry, by his extensive collection of books. Snape leaned his head back, held the bottle to his lips and tipped it up, draining it. His arm fell limp only a moment after ingesting the liquid, and the bottle dropped from his hand. Unable to keep a firm grip on the object. **

**Harry watched all of this with a type of concern and caution toward the man. He expected the bottle to shatter when it hit the ground and braced himself for the crash sound, but it just dropped with a soft thump.**

**He redirected his gaze to the man in front of him. His body shook violently for a brief moment, then turned to face Harry. "It seems you have failed, Potter." When he said the name it was without the usual disdain or hatred that usually accompanied it when leaving the snakes mouth. **

**Snape moved towards Harry, eyes clouded in, what Harry guessed was anger. Harry scooted back on the desk a bit, in a pitiful attempt to escape. Closing his eyes and tensing his body at the approaching danger. He felt a hand push his chest, which surprised him seeing as Snape was the only other person in the room and did everything in his power to avoid touching the little quidditch seeker. Losing his balance, he fell backwards onto the desk. His head connected with the polished wood so hard, his glasses were flung off. Snape had fit himself between his legs, Harry felt something against his inner thigh, he prayed it was his wand.**

'**Some serious stimulant-'his thinking process was cut off as Snape decided to kiss him. Harry didn't kiss back, but didn't try to stop him either. Snape loved that he wasn't resisting the lip lock. They broke apart *why you ask, to breath of course ^-^* Harry stared up at him, speechless. Which of course amused Snape. **

**"I believe you've made a radical form of love potion Harry." mouthed the word love, then he realized that Snape had just used his first name, he felt his cheeks burn with a blush.**

**Lecture: Reviews are my inspiration. I'd love to hear where you think this should go.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Equivalent of…

Warning: boy/boy Yaoi so if you don't like go play in traffic. Strong sexual material.

Pairing: harry/snape

Summary: Harry has to do an extra credit project to please his professor.

Lecture- Lets get going, I don't have all day. So many people put this on story alert I'm flattered. And I thank you for reading, but or the love of god please review.

_It's not rape just surprise sex!-I have no clue who said this._

"I believe you've made a radical form of love potion Harry." mouthed the word love, then he realized that Snape had just used his first name, he felt his cheeks burn with a blush.

"Professor?!" Snape nipped at his collar bone, throat and neck.

"Mmm…Yes Harry?" He shuddered from that voice using his name so seductively.

"Is this allowed? Ahh-" Severus had undone his cloak and was liking and biting his chest.

He took one nipple and teased while he replied, "I don't particularly care if it's right or wrong, I wish to continue anyway even in light of the consequences."

Merlin he could barley comprehend what was being told to him with being ravaged by the hands and mouth of his teacher and all.

Snape was thoroughly enjoying himself albeit being a bit nervous, he had had feelings for his little Giffindor for quite some time and this potion gave him the initiative to take action. So what if he had said potion's cure in the second to the top left hand drawer of the desk that he was currently molesting the young boy on. Harry didn't have to know that. No, lets keep that a secret.

He leaned back up to nibble on his earlobe. There was a sharp intake of breath and a throaty moan. He returned the now completely bare chest. Licking down the middle, until he reached the barrier of fabric covering his waist and below. He slipped two fingers under the rim tugging gently.

"These have got to go." Harry impatiently attempted to pull then kick them off. 'Good he's joining the fun,' he succeeded his clothes away. He faced away from Harry, he let the cloak slip from his shoulders then pool in black waves around his feet, he went on to remove his vest slipping it down to his elbows then letting it land in the same pile. He removed more clothes in the same fashion. Harry watching quietly, fascinated by the sheer elegant grace displayed from the potion's master. They where both left completely bare to each other. Snape approached his would be lover with caution, he reached for Harry's forehead. Brushing the soft brown curly locks away and absent mindedly tracing the lightning bolt scar. Harry flinched then shivered at the contact, but allowed it. He bent forward to catch those lips in a passionate kiss, Harry shivered as their lips meshed together. He traced those luscious lips with his tongue, and was granted access. Tongue's rubbing together in an erotic dance that left them breathless and wanting more. Snape had climbed up on top of the desk as well, Harry wrapped his legs around his teacher's waist. They broke the kiss when Harry's arousal became more prominent.

He bent down between his legs, breathing heavily on his member. Making him squirm, "Nngh, Professor please!" Snape snickered. 'Now he has manners.' despite the pleading he kept teasing, swiping his tongue over the tip and tonguing the slit. Taking the tip in his mouth and sucking softly, lazily swirling his tongue.

Harry gave a desperate cry for more, "Severus!"

(Intermission- Take a deep breath make sure your mouth isn't hanging open now continue)-Lecture

Finally giving mercy and taking him all in, willing himself not to gag on the foreign object in his throat and humming. This caused vibrations to rake his body. He shrieked from the sudden intense feeling., bolting forward and gripping his head. He felt another wave of pleasure hit letting go of the now bobbing head and arching his back. Then it was gone, he looked up at the smirking snake.

"You, sir, are an evil bastard." he panted. Snape just smirked even more. His hand reached over the side of the desk flicking the top hand drawer open and pulling out an item. He pushed the drawer back into it's original position. When he brought his hand back he held a tube of clear bubbly gel, it was easily identifiable as lube. Harry shrunk back knowing what to expect but spread his legs to grant more access to the man.

"Harry, is this your first time?" He asked while slicking his fingers with the gel. Harry could only nod turning his head away in embarrassment. He grabbed Harry's chin with his other hand pulling him in for a reassuring kiss. He pushed one finger in, Harry gasped into his mouth. He added another finger, Harry bit down on his bottom lip. Drawing a bit of blood. He scissorred his fingers gently, getting him used to the feeling. When he added the third one Harry broke the kiss, gripping the sides of the desk for what seemed like dear life.

Snape was seriously considering stopping, he didn't want to cause him so much pain. All such thoughts were forgotten when he curled his fingers to tap at that spot that would have him seeing stars. He received a pleased scream, and repeated the action before removing his fingers.

He slowly thrust inside the smaller body, waiting for him to show a sign to continue. Harry's grip on the desk loosened and he relaxed a considerable amount, then he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Starting up a slow pace, that gradually increased. He soon located that special spot and made sure to angle his thrusts accordingly. Harry began to mewl and whine for more and harder. So he pulled him up into his lap for better access. Harry looked at him confusion written on his features.

"If you want more, take it." If Harry could blush any redder than he already was, well then he would. He shifted his knees down underneath him to gain some leverage. Harry gripped Snape's shoulders, he in turn grabbed his hips.

Harry began to impale himself, moaning with reckless abandon. His back arched every time he sank back down. His hair was damp from sweat and stuck to his forehead. Just watching Harry ride him was almost enough. A few well aimed thrusts later and he came. Harry dug his nails deep into his skin, close to drawing blood as he came with a sensual moan on their chests. He collapsed onto his lover's chest breathing heavily. Snape lifted him up to pull out then back down to rest against his chest.

"I do believe you deserve an a for your extra credit project." Harry couldn't answer besides to smile into Snape's chest.

Lecture- I just finished typing this. I hope you like it. I spent all day writing this on paper, then all night typing it. This is the first sex scene that I've written, hope it's not too bad. I need to thank Hikari-chan for her review and lovely story. All you people who alerted this put the pressure on me to get this done quick. I'm sorry if this looked like it was going some where more like pointless sex, but whatever.-Lecture ( Ya I put it twice makes me cool *3*) REVIEW GODDAMMIT!I worked all day for this even if it is shitty then tell me, only takes 5 minutes!plz


End file.
